The Forest Girl
by Crimson Sunrise
Summary: This is my first story so be nice. It's about a girl that was abandoned in the forest and how she meets the Hawkbrothers. It's rated PG just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
My nose is burning, I can't breath all I see is the fire. Someone grab's me I'm crying, then finally a breath of fresh air. There's chaos around me people are running screaming, their terrified, their fleeing from something. The thing the person that's holding me is running from.  
  
"Barbarians. The barbarians are here, we're all going to die," people are screaming as we're running past them. I see my village behind me, it's burning all of it's on fire. My home is gone my family is gone all I have left is the person that's holding me. I'm exhausted so sleepy, it's all going dark.  
  
Were still running but now we're in the forest. We're on a path headed for something, something important. There I see it, it's a shrine. The person that saved me sets me down and starts to pray. I can see the person now and it's my grandmother. I can still remember her words.  
  
"Spirits of the forest keep this child safe. Let no evil touch her, let no harm come to her. Teach her your ways and protect her as your own," Once she finished I realized what she said, she's leaving me. Then I started to cry I didn't want to be alone, but all of a sudden I hear crashing through the bushes I was petrified. I couldn't scream or cry, then all of a sudden Grandmother got up and started crashing through the bushes. She was drawing the barbarians away from me. She was saving me.  
  
I was alone for hours and I was hungry I started to cry again. Not just because I as hungry but because I knew I was all alone now and there was no one left. I lay there and cried for hours and then some thing appeared in my line of vision. I didn't hear it, it must have sneak up on me. I started to scream I didn't know hat was coming toward me and I didn't like it one bit. Then I saw it, it was a big black cat , no it was purple a deep shade of purple. It came up to me and said in my own mind :You are not alone my child for I am with you and I will always be with you. I will always be your Rahga: And with that sentence she sent all the love she had to me. I knew from then on I would never be alone again.  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
That is my only memory that I have before I lived in the forest. Back then I was only a baby not even old enough to crawl yet. Now I'm fourteen winters old and I think Raga is about sixteen. Ever since I was left in the forests care I had a feeling that I changed somehow and I found the reason when I as only six.  
  
For a six year old I was very independent. I could hunt and climb the huge trees with ease but something happened to me that year. I pack of change wolves had surrounded the tree that I was in and Rahga was to far away to help. I was scared and when one of the wolves jumped at me I threw my hands up and the wolf was on fire. I told Raga what happened after she got rid of the wolves and she told me is was the forests way of giving me my own protection. She had said that I was now a earth witch but more powerful then any of the other ones.  
  
_:You finished gathering fluff yet or are you going to skin the rabbit. You know I'm not growing any younger.: _Rahga said into my mind. She is always being sarcastic to me.  
  
" I was just thinking of how I got here and my powers." I replied.   
  
:_Well it is the past and that is where it belongs in the past. Just leave it be and think about the rabbit and what you have to find to go with it.:  
  
_"Yes Rahga," I said. I always thought that the village was burned because of me. You see I'm not exactly normal, even before I came to the forest I was different. I have cat like green eyes with the black slits down the middle. I also have retractable claws which can be use to kill. Last of all I have all the cat senses you know the heightened sense of smell and hearing, seeing at night and especially the sense of balance. I kind of makes me stand out_.  
  
Now that your finally done your meal we have to check the perimeter. You take the tree roads.  
  
_"Okay you take the east side then," _Yup and be careful_. "You know I will be," I head to the nearest tree and jumped on the branches.  
  
You see the tree here are huge you'd and a lot of men to circle on trunk. The branches start about twenty feet,(if your wondering I can jump twenty feet and even go higher) of the ground and are thick enough to walk on them and when you do your on tree road. I took the tree road west and started to go around the perimeter of our little camp. It wasn't to hard it was only a couple of miles.(heightened endurance as well if you wondering)  
  
_All clear on my side I'm heading back to camp. _Rahga informed me. _Okay Rahga I'll be a while yet my sides a bit bigger. I'll tell you if I sport any thing._ I mind called back. Just as I finish my conversation I hear something to my left. I sounded about a hundred or more feet away. I crept along the tree road until I came up to the noise. What I saw practically scared the crap out of me.  
  
There as three men out in the forest, well three that were alive. There were at least seven dead that I could see. The three men were talking and in a funny language I couldn't understand but my instincts told me what I needed to know. The three men had protected their territory form the seven that are know dead.  
  
_Rahga what the heck are three men protecting their territory doing in a forest. They just killed seven men and I can't understand a word they're saying_. I hurriedly mind sent. _Darn we must have come to close to their territory. We've got to move. _Came the reply that left me totally confused. _Who the heck are they? Who live in a forest anyway?  
  
_I asked. _They are the Hawkbrothers. You know the bird people_. Came the reply. I practically froze inside.  
  
The Hawkbrothers were protector or maybe healers of the forest. They guarded the forest with a passion, especially the area around their vales, as they call them. I really didn't want to end up like the seven guys in the bush, so I decided to move and fast. But it was already to late.  
  
There was a cry from above and all of a sudden I had three bird coming for me. I knew these where the three men's bird and if I hurt them I'd be in trouble, so I stepped back. Bad idea, I forgot I was on the tree road and started to fall to the earth, fast. Thanks to my catlike ability I land on my feet but just barley then I look around me, I was surrounded 


End file.
